True to You
by averageteenhunger
Summary: Hermione and Draco’s cliche love story inspired by the song True by Ryan Cabrera.Dramione.Enjoy. Complete.


**Summary:** Hermione and Draco's love story inspired by the song True by Ryan Cabrera.

. Complete.

**Disclaimer**: Me no owny, okie dokie?

* * *

**True to you  
**

_**I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
that you belong with me  
**_

Bright rays from the sun streamed through the windows and curtain of the room she was currently in. She was tucked in bed and had just woke up, the smell of breakfast and freshly brewed coffee filled her senses. She stood up feeling a bit lazy, walking to the balcony in her white shirt and pink lacy boy shorts; she stretched like a cat and took a huge breath of fresh air while drinking up the view and the nice feeling of being under the morning sun.

_**You might think  
I don't look  
but deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
**_

'Run away with me.' His face was so serious, the statement bluntly said.

'I'd love to but you know its not that easy, we need to take our part in the war, you know that' She smoothed his pale blond hair and caressed his cheek before leaving the walls of Hogwarts.

_**I'm weak  
it's true  
cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
do you want me too?  
'cause my heart keeps falling faster  
**_

'I love you, you know?' He said as he gave her a smirk.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true  
so I will not hide  
it's time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true**_

'This is not right! You were supposed to not like me.' She reasoned out to him.

'I know, I wasn't supposed to like you, Merlin! I wasn't supposed to be your friend either, but I did, didn't I?' He wanted her to know. Everything.

_**You don't know  
what you do  
every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
**_

'Mione, he's outside the flat. You need to talk to him sometime' Ginny Weasley, soon-to-be-Potter, told her.'…oh, and by the way Hermione its raining.'

_**I'm weak  
it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
do you see me too?  
do you even know you meant me!  
**_

'You really have gone mad' She assisted him inside her flat, he was soaking wet, thin to the bones as if he hasn't eaten for weeks, dark bags under his eyes and red from loss of sleep, the awful smell of weeks of him drinking Firewhiskey can be pointed out easily.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true**_

A regal looking black owl tapped incessantly on her window while she was tending to the blond on her bedroom who was currently slumbering, he was having a fever due to the rain, lack of sleep, hunger and perhaps depression?, any way the owl looked familiar, she let the owl in and found a letter addressed to her from none other than Narcissa Malfoy:

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_Draco left early this morning saying nothing about where he was going to go and he hasn't return yet, I'm worried, he's depressed, not eating, not sleeping and he doesn't talk, just…staring at your picture. If you happen to see him, please let me be informed._

_Good Day,_

_Narcissa Malfoy  
_  
_**I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
the way that's true**_

'Marry me, Granger.' He was still in bed weak from the lack of his basic needs but he was staring at her awaiting her reply to his question although he looked apathetic you could see that he's a bit nervous, uncomfortable even.

'Yes, I'll Marry you Draco.' She smiled warmly, brightly and gave him a hug where he took the opportunity and buried his face in her hair and tried to absorb her through the hug.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true**_

"Morning Love," pale strong arms wrapped around her stomach, she turned around and kissed the man who greeted her. "Good Morning to you too sleepyhead," she pecked his nose lightly.

"Mhm, what are you doing out here?"

"I was talking to God. I was giving my thanks"

"Hm? What did he say?" looking down at her with a small smile

"You're Welcome, I think." She looked up at him thoughtfully

"For what?" He asked curiously

"For You." She smiled a sincere smile. He groaned and crashed his lips to hers, he was never going to be happy if he hadn't met Hermione Granger at all. 'Thank You' Draco thought to no one in particular but he doesn't know if it was just his imagination or did somebody just reply. 'You're Welcome.'

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

End.

* * *

**Me:** 'ello! Yeah, I know it's a first for me to write a Dramione, but really I think they're just too cute together! Hermione and Draco are going to be my current fascination but I won't be letting go of Sasusaku. Ayt? Help me improve, as always. **c:**


End file.
